This Time Around
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: Is it possible to change one's destiny? Clark believes he can.


Title: This Time Around  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Chlark  
Summary: Is it possible to change one's destiny? Clark believes he can.  
Warning: There's a character death by murder.  
A/N: This is a short AU Chlark one-shot. It starts kinda dark but ends on a happy note.

* * *

He looks on in morbid fascination as his younger self sinks to his knees, eyes wide in shock, face twisted in agony.

His eyes move to the dagger protruding from young Clark's chest. The dagger he stabbed him with.

It's odd, but he doesn't feel the least bit of remorse for what he's done. He thought he would at least feel bad for taking a life, his own life, but he doesn't. In fact, he's relieved, relieved and a tiny bit elated.

Briefly he wonders what that means, what it says about him, but as blood flows from the wound, his thoughts drift back to his purpose.

He came here to kill Clark Kent, and that's exactly what he's done.

His reverie is broken by the sound of gasping, strangled breaths as young Clark struggles to hold onto the last remnants of life.

He'd pity the fool if he didn't know exactly what the future had in store for him, the bleakness that awaits if he were allowed to make the same mistakes as before.

This is mercy. This is sparing himself millennia of pain and loneliness and regret.

This is a new beginning.

This is a second chance, a chance to do things right.

Young Clark has finally stopped struggling, stopped resisting the inevitable. His breaths come slower, shallower, and far less frequently. His eyes remain open but have become unfocused, unseeing. The light, once flared with desperation, has dimmed and begun to flicker.

"You'd thank me if you knew the hell I've spared you." He says, voice devoid of emotion.

The last embers of life fade, and young Clark's eyes go dark, his breaths ceasing.

It is finished. His past is erased. He's free, free to start again, free to forge a new destiny.

He casts one last look upon the pitiful form of his younger self before stepping back, away from the effects of the blue K dagger.

Once free of its influence, he feels his powers return. It's a strange sensation. He's not nearly as strong as he was, but that was to be expected. After all, he's in the body of 16 year old. But unlike his former self, he has full access to all of his powers. As such, he uses his heat vision to incinerate his old body, dagger and all, until there's nothing left, not even ash.

A clean slate, a fresh start, that's what he has, and he's going to make the most of it.

Deftly, he lifts into the air and soars above the clouds. He can feel the sun's energy infusing him with its power, giving him strength. He feels renewed, refreshed, and full of hope.

After hanging in the air for a few moments, he angles toward the ground and rockets toward his destination.

Touching down softly outside the familiar house, he takes a moment to collect his thoughts and remembers the last time he was here, untold years ago.

Activating his hearing, he picks up a sound he hasn't heard for thousands of years, a sound ingrained in his very soul, the sound of a heartbeat, _her _heartbeat.

His spirits soar at the sound, at the knowledge that she's here and alive and within reach.

He's almost giddy with excitement and anticipation. It's been so long since he's seen her, touched her, or heard her voice. It takes all his willpower to restrain himself from bursting through the door and enveloping her in his arms.

Slowly, he makes his way to the front door before knocking tentatively.

Time seems to drag on forever as he waits for her to answer.

As the door finally opens, it reveals the visage of an angel, an angel that's haunted his dreams for untold ages.

Her face lights up at the sight of him, and a brilliant smile graces her lips.

He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she is.

"Hi, Clark!" Her voice is full of mirth and it rings in his ears like a heavenly hymn, suffusing his soul with a warmth that causes his whole body to tingle.

He doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but he leans forward, capturing her lips with his own.

At first startled by his boldness, she stiffens, but as he continues to kiss her, she melts into him, surrendering to his affections.

After several long minutes, they break their languorous kiss. Leaning back ever so slightly, their eyes, which had drifted shut, slowly reopen.

A look of confusion crosses her face as she tries to make sense of what's happened.

Her eyes ask an unspoken question, the answer to which will determine the course of their future.

The last time she asked this question of him, he answered in such a way that led him down a path of loneliness and despair. He won't make that mistake again.

In answer to her question, the corners of his mouth curve slowly upward, and his eyes reflect the deep-rooted love he has for her, has always had for her but has been too foolish to express until now.

His smile is infectious, and is quickly greeted by a mirroring one from her.

He's finally made the right choice. He's finally chosen love of the purest form.

He's finally chosen Chloe.


End file.
